


Sherlock's fantasy

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Top Sherlock, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Sherlock if he has any kinks/fantasies. Passionate sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a series I have set up for myself; Basically its a series of a bunch of fics where John and Sherlock have sex and are either experimenting with a kink or acting out a fantasy. 
> 
> The fics do all tie in with each other and what I mean by that, I mean you can read one and not another if a sort of kink or fantasy is not your cup of tea, but there may be mentions of past sexual experiences John and Sherlock may have. Don't worry, these are just porn fics, there won't be any major case details or anything to remember. Just read and be happy ;)
> 
> At the beginning of each fic I will put any warnings in the tags and also in the notes.
> 
> *Also I highly suggest that if you are under the age of sixteen, do not read on as I don't think anyone under 16 is mature enough for this content. You can read on if you want, I cannot stop you, however you have been warned.* 
> 
> Each of the fics for this series will contain mature content

John and Sherlock were lying comfortably in bed, John resting his back against the headboard, running his hands through Sherlock’s head as he rested it John’s shoulder.

“Sherlock?” John asked softly.

“Mhm?”

“Do you…do you have any…” John stuttered as Sherlock lifted his head, his eyes staring up at John. “Do you have any…kinks?” John said, blushing.

“What do you mean? Like…bondage…or fantasies?”

John thought for a moment. “Both.” He said.

Sherlock smirked. “Maybe one.”  He turned around, straddling John’s lap, their naked cocks brushing. He kissed John’s lips chastely, before moving along John’s jaw to his ear. “I do have a very specific one.” He whispered in John’s ear.

John hummed, his cock growing interest as Sherlock slightly rocked his hips.

“Do you want to hear it?”

“Yeah.” John whispered, his voice growing rough.

“I want you to ride me.” Sherlock explained slowly, pausing to nibble at John’s ear.  He rocked his hips harder against John’s cock. “As we sit in the back of a police cruiser.” He finished, gripping John’s cock.

“Oh!” John exclaimed, picturing the scene.

“What do you think?” Sherlock whispered as he pulled back, stroking John’s cock.

“Mhm, we should—do that—“ John tried to answer back, but Sherlock’s strokes were becoming tighter and faster.

“Yes—Sherlock...oh!” He gasped, rocking his hips towards Sherlock.

Sherlock stoked John’s cock and soon he was coming, panting hard, his hands clutching Sherlock’s shoulders.

After his orgasm wore off, John looked up at an amused and aroused Sherlock. “We should do that.” He said, smiling wickedly as he pulled Sherlock down for a hard kiss.

“John,” Sherlock said, breaking the kiss. “I…I may have a list…actually.” He said, suddenly feeling shy.

John’s eyes lit up. “That’s perfect.”

Sherlock’s face relaxed and he leaned forward, his lips meeting John’s hard.

* * *

Sherlock and John walked swiftly into the parking lot of Scotland Yard, where the police cruisers were parked. 

“Com on John.” Sherlock whispered quickly, a few steps ahead of John.

John followed right behind. “Can’t we just pick one? There are enough here Sherlock.”

Sherlock ignored him, as he made his way in between two cruisers. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the car, opening the backdoor for John. 

John, having seen the stolen keys, huffed, but his arousal got the better of him and he slid inside.

“We have to be quiet John.” Sherlock said as he slid inside.

“Why? Its deserted Sherlock. And it is nearly 10 pm, which you said was the time where most of Scotland Yard were out, what was it you said, ruining their already dim brains with alcohol?” He said, smirking as he shucked off his shoes.

Sherlock huffed, and prevented John from saying another word by grabbing his face and bringing his lips towards him. The two kissed roughly, nipping and sucking, their arousal deepening.

“Sherlock.” John whispered harshly has his erection strained against his jeans.

Sherlock groaned as his own cock was becoming eager.

“John.” Sherlock moaned, pulling John on top of him so that he was straddling him.

“Oof, Sherlock, I-I need to take my pants off first.”

“Let me.” Sherlock said, swiftly unbuttoning John’s jeans and pulling them along with his pants completely off. John ended up naked from the waist down, his jeans and underpants thrown without a thought to the floor. Sherlock ran his hands along John’s naked skin, emitting goose bumps to form as he then grasped John’s arse, pulling him closer. He kissed John harshly, causing John to moan in pleasure.

As the two kissed and sucked and nipped each other, John shoved off his coat, and then shucked Sherlock’s off. He then moved his hands swiftly over Sherlock’s shirt, unbuttoning it. He ran his hands over Sherlock’s chest, twisting his nipples. He leaned forward, latching onto one, swirling his tongue around the nub, feeling it harden in his mouth.

“Oh, John!” Sherlock gasped, causing John to pull back slightly, slamming his hand over Sherlock’s mouth.

“You-you said we had to be quiet.” John breathed heavily.

Sherlock mumbled, rolling his eyes. John removed his hand, combing it instead though Sherlock’s hair before tugging slightly as he leaned forward for more.

Sherlock fumbled with John’s shirt but soon he had it unbuttoned completely and he moved his hands around to John’s back, slightly digging in his nails.

John rocked his hips, before the feeling of Sherlock’s clothed cock became annoying and he broke apart to take off Sherlock’s trousers.

“Here, let me-“ Sherlock said, his voice cracking slightly. They were only able to get his trousers and pants down to his knees before John leaned forward eagerly, lifting himself up.

“I prepared myself before we left.” He whispered as Sherlock spread lube on his own cock.

“Oh, John.” Sherlock could only moan as he easily stuck two fingers into John.

John moaned at the intrusion, his hands clutching Sherlock’s shoulders.

“Sherlock…more, I need…”

“What do you need?”

“You. Inside of me.”

“Okay, slowly, now.” Sherlock said, his voice wavering a bit as John sank lower.

“Oh, oh fuck, Sherlock. Oh...” John moaned, his eyes closing shut.

“Oh John.” Was all Sherlock could said as John became fully seated.

The two men froze as the heat and lust filled the car, and then John let out a rough moan. “Move Sherlock.” He ordered.

Sherlock didn’t need to be told twice. He slowly moved his hips enough for John to get a rhythm. John’s eyes blew open as Sherlock’s cock brushed his prostate.

“Oh fuck, yes.” He gasped, moving his hips faster, riding Sherlock’s cock.

“Yes, John, oh, yes, John.” Sherlock whined slightly, clutching John’s hips.

“Sherlock, yes, like that, perfect, love, that’s perfect.” John emitted as he grinded his hips furiously. “Oh fuck, yes. Sherlock!” He cried out as Sherlock nipped at his throat, a hand having grasped his cock.

Sherlock moved his other hand from John’s hips to his mouth, clamping him shut.

“Quiet.” He said, a small giggle escaping his mouth.

John huffed, his face reddening even more. He continued to rock his hips, as Sherlock bucked his hips forward, stroking his cock.

The two rocked together, their moans enveloping the cruiser.

Sherlock, having removed his hand from John mouth, moved it around John, bringing him forward. “I’m close John.” He said. “Cum with me.”

John nodded, unable to speak coherently, and he crashed his lips against Sherlock, and soon after, he was coming, a cry muffled by Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock then came, white hot pleasure erupting in his body.  The two rode out their orgasms, clinging onto each other.

As the white hot bliss faded, John looked up at Sherlock, a smile growing on his face.

Sherlock looked at him, amused. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Oh god yes.” John giggled as he sat up straighter, capturing Sherlock’s lips with his own.

* * *

“John!” Sherlock exclaimed, appearing from their bedroom.

“Mhm?” John looked up from the sofa, setting the newspaper aside.

Sherlock practically leapt onto the soda, resting his head on John’ lap.

“I made the list.” He said grinning as he shoved a stack of stapled papers into John’s face.

John looked at it for moment before he spoke. “Sherlock, this is five pages...front and back!”

“Yes.”

“I…okay.” John said smiling, his cheeks reddening as he began to read. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Silly title I know, but I hope you enjoyed this fic, please subscribe to the series if you want to be notified when I add another sexy, smutty tale. 
> 
> comments are appreciated : )
> 
> my tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com : )


End file.
